Be There
by Team M
Summary: He was always there, even when she didn't want him to be. She never even noticed, but he always saved her... Niley fluff.


_Summary; Miley always had someone looking out for her. Always. No matter the situation, if it was a big mistake, she wasn't allowed to do it. He always saved her._

_Authors Note; inspired by something i found on the internet a few days ago that i can't get out of my head. [;_

"Where are you going, Miley?" Nick sighed watching the teenager storm out of the room. Her mascara was slightly smeared from her watering eyes. She had been crying for hours, since she got home.

"To get high," was all she said. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her all along with her _best_ friend. They had sex together, all because she was 'too young', and couldn't give him 'what he needed'. Somehow she didn't want to remember that it even happened and getting high seemed to be a way that helped everybody else get through it. Nick ran after her, grabbing her hand as he ran by.

"Then let's go."

She smiled, glad that he was giving in for once. She was so sick of people stopping her but never really caring what happened. He put her in the car, starting to drive. The farther they went the more impatient Miley got, looking out the window. She wanted to forget **soon**.

"Where are we going?"

He pulled into a parking lot, answering her before he slammed the car door shut. "To get high. Remember?" They both started to walk up a hill. "C'mon, not too much further."

She groaned, "Nicholas, tell me where the fuck we're going."

"To get high!"

He sat down at the top, appearing to wait for something. "When? I want to be high now!"

"You're the highest I've ever seen you."

"What-" she looked out at the horizon. The stars cast down on them and you could just barely see the few street lights there were. Somehow, the nature calmed her. "This is beautiful." And she sat down beside him, satisfied.

.........

"C'mon," she smiled, dressed in faded skinny jeans with a tight tank top.

"Where we going?" he looked at her confused as she waltzed down the stairs like nothing was wrong. Maybe nothing was, or maybe she had something up her sleeve, either way Nick wouldn't fall for it.

"To a party. Now come on!"

"Will there be alcohol?" he eyed her. Nick knew all of her tricks and wants. One of them was to know what a beer tasted like.

"No, _Dad_. We're all going to drink water at a HIGH SCHOOL party and simply watch TV. There won't be any music, or kissing, or dancing either. Don't worry," she said dryly. Nick gave her a look of disapproval.

"You aren't going."

"Nick," she whined. "Can't you just try to be a teenager for once. I want to stay up all night, get drunk. One night only, be a teenager."

She watched as he got up, heading to her garage. He came back a few seconds later with a twelve pack of her favorite orange soda.

"Drink up, Mi."

"You're kidding me," Nick looked at her, all seriousness on his face. He wouldn't budge. "And what makes you think I won't go?"

His lips turned into a fine smirk before her eyes, he was so grim, he knew that he had won.

"It's three miles away and I have your keys."

..........

Miley sat in her room, curled up in a ball. "I want to shoot myself. I really do, just give me a damn gun now and swear to God I will."

"Miley.... You can't do that."

"Nick, maybe when I was younger I needed you there, but I am _seventeen_ now. Stop trying to protect me!" she screamed at him.

Nick sighed, she had such a way with words. He searched his back pocket pulling out a water gun. Miley rolled her eyes, she was sick of this. "I'll go load it for you."

"No, Nick," she followed his footsteps to her bathroom. "a real gun. Just shoot me now and I'll be happy."

Nick shrugged, bringing the lime green gun up to her face. "If you insist." And with that he shot her, right then and there, splashing the cool water all over her body. Her jaw dropped, breathing heaved.

"NICK!"

"Feel any better?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No!"

"I know." he casually fiddled with the water gun like something was wrong with it. "Guns never help with anything. They don't solve your problems."

..........

Nick walked up to Miley's room, instantly acting at what he saw. There Miley stood with a blade in her hand, studying it critically. She was balancing her options, deciding how long to hesitate.

"Miley Ray, you better drop that blade right now," he threatened. Miley's eyes widened, realizing who it was before she bitterly rolled her eyes. She obeyed, however.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

"I think the question is, what are you _doing_ here?"

"I am cutting myself, what does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped.

Nick's eyes darkened. "Come here," he demanded.

"You don't -"

"Come here!" he shouted. She nodded terrified, immediately joining him. "Now... what made you feel like this?"

"Life," she huffed. "If I wanted to tell you I would have called you. I didn't want to talk about it though, so instead of grabbing the damn phone, I grabbed a blade. Now can you please leave so I can get back to that?"

"So you're going to cut yourself no matter what?" Miley nodded. "Fine. Do you have a Polaroid?"

"No one owns those anymore, Nick."

"Where's your camera?" Miley walked over to her school bag, getting it out and handing it to him. "Okay. Take a picture of us."

"Why?"

"Take one. Make it perfect."

"Will you leave after this?" she asked after the flash blinded them both.

"Upload it to the computer, and print it out."

"I swear," she muttered under her breath. "you are the oddest person by far." she watched as the ink decorated the paper.

"Okay..." he said once he grabbed it, looking at the two of their faces for a few seconds. "Can you give me some scissors?"

"Anything for you to let me get back to myself."

"You know, you can really be a selfish pain in the ass sometimes?" he snarled, grabbing the scissors from her. He carefully cut around the rectangle.

"Hey, Bud, no one is asking you to stay."

"Here," he handed the photo to her.

She looked at him skeptically. "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Cut yourself wherever you please," he grinned. "But, not me. Because you didn't want to cut me."

"Whatever." She started slicing herself to shreds, Nick staring at her obviously amused. "This isn't working."

"Hey, you might as well try to enjoy it. This is as close to cutting yourself as you'll ever get."

_.........._

Nick watched helplessly as she held her knees tightly to her chest. She looked so torn apart that he wanted to break. Her head was rested peacefully on top of her knees, silence surrounding them. It had been quiet for a few hours, but Nick stayed by her side. She needed him then.

_"_If I curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep, would you find me weak?" Miley peered up at him from her corner.

"No, why?"

"Because I think I might, but I don't know if I want anyone to see me," she blushed.

"Well... here." he got up, finding the right DVD. Putting in A Walk To Remember he pressed play, turning off the lights and sitting down. "Come here," he pressed over the previews. She smiled, curiosity still inside her. He always surprised her.

"What are you doing?" she looked up at him, crawling into his arms and snuggling under the blanket.

"I'm giving you a reason to cry. You'll never be weak."

..........

"Nick, leave! I want to be alone!" she yelled from across the room.

He clenched his fists, walking to the counter and grabbing a sharpie, beginning to write. "I can't or you might do something stupid!"

"Maybe I want to do something stupid!"

"Well you aren't going to!" he roared over her.

"Why are you so protective?" her eyes looked as if they would bulge out of her head any second. "You make me want to smack you sometimes!" he knew that she was angry with him but stood his ground. He didn't know what exactly she would try to pull this time, but ever since they had met it was never good.

"Sorry to hear that, but you're stuck with me, _Princess_."

"You're so arrogant," she shook her head. "Please. Just, let me be alone. For this one night give me that privilege?"

Nick nodded his head, searching in the junk drawer for some tape. Once he found it he got two pieces, ripping it off of the roll. He put them parallel to each other on the paper, walking to her and sticking it on her shirt.

"There you go."

Miley looked down warily at her shirt.

**Hello. My Name Is: Alone.**

..........

The phone rang in Nick's house, echoing off of the walls.

"Hello?" he answered, cheerfully.

"Nick?" a voice that he always hated to hear called through the phone. It was cracked and tired, evident she was trying her hardest to hold back tears. The only surprise was the fact that she called him when she was like this. Usually it was her brother, or sister, or dad, but this time is was Miley herself. "Can you come and get me high again?"

He instantly remembered the time he had done it before. It had to be what? Three, four, maybe five years ago. "I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay. And don't worry, I promise not to do anything stupid." he let out a laugh before hopping in his car, revving the engine. As soon as he pulled up she ran out, sprinting to the passenger seat. She wanted to get out of the city and travel back to the stars, get high, _escape_.

She shut the door, fastening the seatbelt and off they were, to the tallest hill around. Her eyes were beyond swollen, her appearance enough to startle anyone but this was _Nick_. She knew that he wouldn't care, or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

They climbed the steep ground, finally settling on their spot. She wondered how he even found this place.

"What's wrong?" his voice was gentle and soothing but enough to break her from the cornfield that seemed to go for miles on the ground below them, illuminated by the moonlight. Enough to pull her from the thousands of stars above them that seemed to each have a story to tell.

"You were right when you said he wasn't a good guy. He was just like Justin, cheated on me," she sniffled, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever," she knew that he was staring at her to see if she was really okay, and she was. Or she would be in time. "Thanks for taking me here."

"It was no problem, Mi."

"Still.... Thanks. You're a really good friend."

He grinned, squeezing her in reply. "They're beautiful, huh?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, they are." Nick waited for her to speak again. "I wish I knew what I did to deserve this."

"You didn't do anything. I think the problem was, _you_ deserved better than _him._"

She scoffed, "Whatever."

"It's true!" he persisted.

"Maybe..." they sat there, cradled on the grass in their sweatshirts. "I just want someone who's always there for me. Someone who is straight up honest, and always cares about me, even when I say I'm pissed at him. I want someone to love me."

Nick stared at her for a second, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "When don't I?"

**seriously, i don't think this is half bad ;D so that i dont feel like an idiot, can you confirm that... please? haha. [;**

reviews are lovelyy. 

**so do it! ;D  
**


End file.
